Weird Name
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, ScorpiusRose/ “Scorpius...” And he smiled, even as he continued to kiss her, because it was the first time ever that he actually liked his name.


**Alrighty, so if you sue me, you will recieve nothing except a collection of Harry Potter books. And I'm sure you all already have those, so really, what is the point? I own nothing of these characters. **

**  
I'm not sure if I like this one a lot. I don't know. I certainly write a lot about Scorpius and his name, don't I? Ah well. I ramble. **

* * *

He hated his name. Absolutely hated it, because it was a weird name. It just wasn't normal. His friend Tyler Zabini had a normal name. His father certainly hadn't thought that it would be appropriate to name him a 'proper wizard name.' So why had his father? It wasn't like he hated all wizard names- some he thought were pretty cool! Like his dads- his dad's name was awesome. He could have been named Draco II, for all he cared!

So why _Scorpius?_

He had once asked his father about it, when he was young. He told his dad that he was going to get made fun at school because of his name. His dad gave him a solemn look, and then bent down to his level.

"Son, you're going to get a lot of crap because of, not your first name, but your _last_ name, and that's my entire fault. I'm sorry about that- remember that when you're older and hate me. But when your mom and I were naming you, we figured that at least you could have a cool first name to make up for your last name."

Scorpius had nodded, smiled, and told his dad he understood, and that maybe his name wasn't so bad.

He had lied, of course. He still hated it. And he was going to hate his _last _name, too? That was just not fair.

As he grew older and he went to Hogwarts and he heard stories of his name, he began to understand what his dad had meant. But he didn't hate his dad- not for what he had done anyway. Mind you, he kind of _did_ hate his dad for his first name- because despite what he had said, people _still _made of fun of his first name. And his last name. People just made fun of him in general. And it was all because of his name.

He hated his name.

So he worked extra hard. He got good marks in class, studied hard for his exams, always completed his homework, and he had only gotten detention once, for hexing a boy who had made fun of his name the day after he had gotten out of the Hospital Wing for a bad head cold. He wanted to be the best, because if he was the best, then when people said his name, it would be because they were in awe of his brilliance.

But he wasn't the best. _She _was always the best, in every single thing. She always beat him out, in everything she did, and instead when people said his name it was always followed by, 'You know he's second in all his classes, coming up behind _Rose Weasley?' _'No!' 'It's true!' 'The Weasley girl beats him out!?'

He hated his name, and he hated Rose Weasley. But he still always tried to outlive his name.

In fifth year, he was beaten out of becoming a prefect by Albus Potter, but that wasn't really a surprise. Everyone loved Albus Potter. He had come second best again.

But finally, _finally, _he got his wish, when his letter came in seventh year- he was _Head Boy, _even though he hadn't been a prefect! _Head Boy_ and everyone would know his name, for a different reason then how they already knew it. He was elated.

And then he stepped onto the train, and he was deflated. Because of course she would be Head Girl. Who else could it possibly have been? He was second best again, because who would be talking about Scorpius Malfoy being Head Boy when Rose Weasley was Head Girl?

As they were shown the brand new dormitory where they would both be sleeping, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. Because now it was evident that all Scorpius Malfoy would ever be was _second best, _second best with a weird name. Not only that, but now he had to share a dormitory with _Rose Weasley. _He had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy his final year at Hogwarts, and it was all her fault.

Yes, it was surely Rose Weasley's fault. Her and her utter perfection, her good grades, her law abiding nature, how the teachers loved her and how she was fawned on by everyone. She just had to be Head Girl, of course, because she was perfect. It was her curly red hair that tumbled down her back and the way her teeth were a just a little bit too big, the way her blue eyes sparkled, even as she was glaring at him, the way her lips were always so red, even when she hadn't added gloss, they way he wanted to... wait, what? No, that wasn't right. It surely wasn't right.

But even as he told himself that, repeatedly, he still couldn't stop himself from staring at her, at the back of her head when he sat behind her potions, at her face in the Great Hall, the way she bit her lip sometimes, when she was reading her book, or the way she was always so focused in class. How she always answered the questions, because she knew everything, which he used to find completely infuriating but he now found attractive, the way she was so sure of herself. Which was why it was so surprising to walk into the dormitory they shared one day to hear crying in her bedroom.

Cautiously he walked towards her room. He put his ear up against her bedroom door- yes, she was definitely crying. Strange. He was just about to walk away when some strange instinct he couldn't completely control made him lift his hand and knock on her door.

"Uhm- Weasley? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, which he probably should have taken as a sign to go away, but he stayed rooted to the spot, and knocked again.

"Weasley? Are you okay? Rose?"

He was greeted by silence again and, not being properly taught in how to deal with emotional woman, he took that as a sign to enter. The greeting he got made him immediately wish he hadn't.

"Malfoy!" She screeched, and Scorpius threw up his hands to stop the pillow that came flying at him.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Scorpius opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it. Then he saw her, with no interruptions from flying objects, and closed it again.

Because her hair was half up and half down, a limp ponytail half way down her head, strands of hair falling out of it, and her makeup was smudged all down her face and on her pillow. Her normally bright blue eyes were now even brighter, and her face was shining was tears. Scorpius composed himself.

"I wanted to see... I wanted to make sure... I wondered if you were... okay," he said. Rose laughed rudely.

"Why you would care if I was okay Malfoy?" She said quietly, not bothering to wipe the tears that were still steadily coursing down her face. Scorpius couldn't say he had seen this coming.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said just as quietly, trying to pretend her comment hadn't fazed him.

She laughed again, and he readied himself for it, for her answer, for the answer that was sure to come, because what other answer could there be, really? He waited for it for her to say, because you're Scorpius Malfoy, and you don't care about anyone but yourself.

"Because you're a _boy_," she sobbed, and Scopius did a double take. He hadn't expected that.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, confused.

"Because! Because boys don't care about anyone but themselves, they don't give a shit about anybody, they'll walk all over you if given the chance."

"That's not true," he protested.

"Yes it is! I know it is because if it wasn't then I wouldn't have walked in on Aaron Creevy sha-sha- sh-agging Den-en-ise Corn-er!" She sobbed, gasping out her words into her pillow as she pounded her fists on the bed.

Scorpius began to understand. Aaron Creevy was (or had been, he supposed now) Rose's boyfriend, and Denise Corner was one of her best friends. Talk about double betrayal. Scorpius would have been sobbing on his pillow, too, had that happened to him.

"Oh Rose," he muttered, hesitantly walking forwards. When he wasn't harassed with flying objects, he crept closer, looking at her lying on the bed, and two very odd random things happened- he felt his heart break, and he had the sudden urge to hex Aaron Creevy so badly he would never be able to shag anyone ever again.

As he sat down at the end of the bed, he placed his hand on her leg (ignoring any tingles he happened to feel). She didn't hit it away.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her.

"I want Aaron Creevy to die and I want Denise Corner to get herpes," she muttered into the pillow. Scorpius smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can do that..." He couldn't see, but she smiled into her pillow.

She sat up, wiping her eyes, the smile no longer on her face. Scorpius wanted to hug her, but the fear of rejection made him stay glued to the spot.

"He's an ass," he told her instead. She nodded in agreement. "I know. And yeah, it hurts that my boyfriend would cheat on me, but I'll get over it, right? It's just... she was my _best friend_. We told each other everything."

She looked ahead. Then she looked back at Scorpius and smiled at him, weakly.

"But hey, thanks for coming to see if I was okay. Sorry I kind of yelled at you..."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"That's sad."

"Yeah."

Then the awkwardness floated in between them and Scorpius stood up, running his hands through his hair. "Well, uh, I better get going... so uh..."

Rose nodded, and Scorpius turned away, resisting the urge to jump into the bed with her.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?" He asked, even though what she had just said, his name, bounded about in his head, _Scorpius Scorpius Scorpius Scorpius_, and he was confused, because it didn't sound as... weird.

"Uh... never mind."

Somehow, he and Rose Weasley became friends after that. It was weird, the way he no longer evaded the common room, how he left his friends earlier then normal so he could spend the last few hours of the evening with her. How if he had anything to do, homework, studying, he did in the common room, not in his room, because that way he was likely to be with her. And it was weird, the way she always seemed to be there, as if she could read his mind. After a while of denying it to himself, because it was impossible, Scorpius began to think that maybe she wanted to be with him too. And that made him happier then he could ever imagine.

One day, he was studying in the common room, trying desperately to cram and not retaining anything he read, when the book was suddenly swept up from under him and he was staring at the table. Looking up wildly, he saw Rose a few feet away, a smile on her face and his text book in her hand.

"Ah come on Rose!"

"All you have been doing lately is studying! It's time for you to take a break," she said as she dangled the book in front of his face. He snatched for it, but she took it back just in time.

"Come on, mister Seeker. You can be better then that!" She teased, as Scorpius jumped out of his seat and came at her. She ran to the other side of the room, throwing the book up into the air. She missed it as it came down, and laughed loudly as she picked it up off of the ground.

"See now you've lost my page," he complained.

"Poor baby," she pouted, sticking her lip out. Quickly, unexpectedly, he leaped at her, causing her to scream as he pinned her to the wall, grabbing for the book she hid behind her back.

"Give me the book," he whispered.

"No," she said, a playful smile on her lips as Scorpius held her against the wall still.

"Rose," he said. She waggled her eyebrows at him. They were so close her nose was almost touching his.

"Give me the text book."

"Make me," she laughed, and Scorpius took this as a challenge, and he was _never _one to resist a challenge...

As his lips descended onto hers, he noticed a few things- the first that she tasted like pudding. Which was good, because he hadn't gotten any at dinner. The second was how her lips were really soft, and that she closed her eyes when he kissed her, as if she had expected it, as if that had been her plan all along. And how she dropped his book so she could wrap her arms around his neck, but he didn't care, because who needed Potions, anyway? Who needed anything, really, when you had Rose Weasley?

"Scorpius," she moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored his mouth and his hands ran up her sides.

"Say that again," he asked her quietly.

"What?"

"My name."

"Scorpius..."

And he smiled, even as he continued to kiss her, because it was the first time ever that he actually liked his name.


End file.
